fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mortal Kombat
Mortal Kombat is a series of fighting video games by Midway, later aquired by Warner Bros. Distinctive features of the series are its violence, expecially in its finishing moves, and its realism, obtained in the 2D episodes using real life actors and stop-motion puppets. Many other video games tried to follow Mortal Kombat's success by featuring some or all these features. Apart from the videogames, the series also spawn to any other media. Video games Main games and updates *''Mortal Kombat'' (August 1992), Arcade. Later released on SNES, Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, Amiga, MS-DOS, Sega Master System, Game Gear, Game Boy, Sega-CD/Mega-CD, with each version changed depending on the console's capabilities and featuring different levels of censorship. *''Mortal Kombat II'' (1993), Arcade. Later released on SNES/Super Famicom, Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, Sega Master System, Game Gear, Game Boy, Amiga, MS-DOS, Sega 32X, Sega Saturn, and, only in Japan, PlayStation. *''Mortal Kombat 3'' (April 15, 1995), Arcade. Later released on SNES/Super Famicom, Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, Game Gear, Game Boy, PC, PlayStation. **''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' (October 1995), Arcade. Later released on SNES/Super Famicom, Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, Game Gear, PC, Sega Saturn, PlayStation. **''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'' (September 1, 1996), PlayStation, Nintendo 64. The two versions feature some differences. Later released on PC and Sega Saturn, based on the PlayStation version. *''Mortal Kombat 4'' (October 15, 1997), Arcade. Later released on Nintendo 64, PlayStation, PC, and, in a very downgraded version, for Game Boy Color. **''Mortal Kombat Gold'' (September 9, 1999), DreamCast. *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' (November 16, 2002), PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox, and, featuring only a rough half of the roster, Game Boy Advance. *''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' (October 4, 2004), PlayStation 2, Xbox. Later released on GameCube featuring two new characters and some other minor differences. **''Mortal Kombat: Unchained'' (November 13, 2006), PSP. *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' (October 11, 2006), PlayStation 2, Xbox. Later released for Wii featuring one extra character. *''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' (November 16, 2008), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. A crossover with the DC Universe series. *''Mortal Kombat'' (April 19, 2011), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. The PlayStation 3 version features one extra character, while four other characters have been released as Downloadable content. Later also released on PlayStation Vita featuring all downloadable contents already unlocked. *''Mortal Kombat X'' (April 14, 2015), PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One. *''Mortal Kombat 11'' (April 23, 2019), PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC. Adventure games *''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero'' (October 1, 1997), PlayStation, Nintendo 64. *''Mortal Kombat: Special Forces'' (July 30, 2000), PlayStation. *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'' (September 16, 2005), PlayStation 2, Xbox. Remakes *''Mortal Kombat Advance'' (December 12, 2001), Game Boy Advance. A remake of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, featuring only minor changes. *''Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition'' (August 25, 2003), Game Boy Advance. A port of Deadly Alliance featuring the characters not included in the previous Game Boy Advance port, along with some new characters and features. Compilations *''Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection'' (August 31, 2011), PSN, Xbox LIVE Arcade, PC. It includes Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, and Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat'' (November 12, 2007), Nintendo DS. Includes slightly enhanced versions of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and the Puzzle Kombat minigame originally from Mortal Kombat: Deception. Movies *''Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins'', a direct to VHS animated movie released in 1995 serving as a prequel to the feature film later released. *''Mortal Kombat'', first live action movie, released on August 18, 1995. *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'', a sequel to Mortal Kombat based on the events of Mortal Kombat III (ignoring Defenders of the Realm), released on November 21, 1997. TV and web series *''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'', a 13 episode animated series set after the Mortal Kombat move and based on Mortal Kombat III, that run from September 21, 1996 to December 14, 1996. *''Mortal Kombat: Conquest'', a 22 episode live action series set many years prior to the Mortal Kombat move, that run from October 3, 1998 to May 22, 1999. *''Mortal Kombat: Legacy'', a 9 episode webseries created by the team that made the unofficial Mortal Kombat: Rebirth short movie. The first episode was released on April 11, and the last one on July 24, 2011. Live shows *''Mortal Kombat: Live Tour'', a martial art theatrical stage show roughly based on Mortal Kombat III and debuted at Radio City Music Hall in New York on September 14, 1995, followed by a 200 city road trip into 1996. Publications *''Mortal Kombat'', an official comic published by Midway in 1992 to promote the arcade game, and only made available by mail order. *''Mortal Kombat II'', an official comic published by Midway in 1993 to promote the arcade game, and only made available by mail order. *''Mortal Kombat'', a comic series published by Malibu Comics between October 1994 and August 1995, and divided in mini-series for a total of 27 issues: **''Mortal Kombat: Battlewave'' a 7 issue retelling of the Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat II games. **''Mortal Kombat: Blood & Thunder'' (7 issues) **''Mortal Kombat: Goro, Prince of Pain'' (3 issues) **''Mortal Kombat: Raiden & Kano'' (3 issues) **''Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition'' (2 issues) **''Mortal Kombat: Special Forces'' (2 issues) **''Mortal Kombat: Baraka'' (1 issue) **''Mortal Kombat: Kung Lao'' (1 issue) **''Mortal Kombat: Kitana & Mileena'' (1 issue) *''Mortal Kombat'', a novel based on the movie, released in 1995. *''Mortal Kombat 4'', a comic published by Midway, available in Limited Edition with the PC version of the game, released in 1997. *''Mortal Kombat: Deception'', a comic book/artbook published by Midway, available with the Collector's Edition of the game in 2004. *''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe: Beginnings'', a comic published by Midway, available with the Collector's Edition of the game in 2008. *Mortal Kombat X (January 6, 2015 - September 6, 2015), a comic series published by DC Comics, has 36 Issues CDs *''Mortal Kombat II: Music from the Arcade Game Soundtrack'', released in 1993. *''Mortal Kombat: The Album'', including original themes dedicated to Mortal Kombat characters, released on May 31, 1994. *''Mortal Kombat Soundtrack'', the sountrack from the movie, released in 1995. *''Mortal Kombat: More Kombat'' a cd featuring extra music not heard in the movie. *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack''. *''Mortal Kombat Musik: MK3 & MK4 Arcade Videogame Original Soundtrack''. *''Mortal Kombat: Songs Inspired by the Warriors'', including original themes dedicated to Mortal Kombat characters, released on April 5, 2011. Card games *''Mortal Kombat Kard Game'', a collectible card game released in 1995 by BradyGames. The series consists of a total of 300 cards. Links to other series Note: while many fighting videogames released after ''Mortal Kombat feature a similar graphics or gameplay elements, this is not considered a link to the Mortal Kombat series unless they feature specific references.'' Category:Midway Games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Series Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Video games Category:WB Games